


Teaching a Robot to Love

by k8bishop



Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois
Genre: Gen, a window into juice's thoughts??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8bishop/pseuds/k8bishop
Summary: It wasn't that Juice thought Nine was dumb or anything. Or at least, not completely dumb.





	Teaching a Robot to Love

**Author's Note:**

> so credit to jon bois for creating this beautiful masterpiece, 17776 changed my pathetic life. this is my first legit post on here so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!! thank you!!

It wasn't that Juice thought Nine was dumb or anything. Or at least, not completely dumb. It's like dealing with a coma patient if that coma patient was a beer keg who only knew how to play 20 questions and was in the middle of fucking nowhere in space. But Juice wasn't going to leave Ten hanging out to dry while helping Nine acclimate to life 15,000 years later. It was their duty as a sentient piece of space scrap to help Nine, even if they were so damn annoying sometimes. 

Juice had seen humanity transform into the immortal shitstorm it was forever destined to be, and honestly they didn't blame Nine for not understanding how it all went down. No one really did, and it took stronger minds to comprehend the fact that life wasn't exactly meaningless, it just lacked values that were once deamed meaningful. Exploration and innovation became pointless, like dial up internet or lunch without lunchables. People's lives no longer revolved around the next new phone or the newest development in travel or whatever. Jobs stopped riding on whether or not someone could invent something groundbreaking, and without the intense desire for constant growth and evolution, humans turned to the one thing they could always rely on: entertainment. When faced with eternity, people chose unending fun rather than burning the forever candle from both ends. It was a bitch to wrap your mind around even for someone who witnessed the whole thing happen. 

15,000 years though. Juice did feel a little bit guilty for giving Nine so much shit. Most humans joke about not knowing what day it was after taking a 3 hour nap, so Juice couldn't even begin to fathom how confused Nine must feel. Ten was a good sister, even if she was a fucking idiot for not liking game 200. At least Nine could see the entertainment value and symbolic complexity of the seemingly eternal game. 

That was a whole other problem. Feelings. Juice may have been sentient, but there was a reason they were just the right shade of asshole. Ten had managed to work her way into their circuits against all odds, but Juice would be damned if they were going to play into that "teach a robot to love" bullshit. Juice was just going to keep waxing poetic about deconstructed food and Alaskan cannons and hope that Nine would stop being so fucking clueless. 

However, there was that small part of Juice that hoped. Hoped for what, the satellite didn't know, and fuck if that wasn't the weirdest part. Space probes weren't supposed to be alive in the first place. Hell, Nine experienced anger for the first time and basically had a meltdown; it just wasn't supposed to happen. But neither was humanity's sentence to immortality, either. The rules had been broken and a subtle form of chaos now embraced the world like a really itchy blanket. 

So now, Juice was faced with an odd warm feeling in their circuitry that reminded them uncomfortably of Apollo 13. For each offer to watch football, for each uncomfortably kind comment, for every explanation of stupid human shit, Juice could feel themself unraveling. Nine was going to be a much bigger problem than they thought, but not for the reason they first expected.


End file.
